


Miss Lily & the Mini Magicians

by writermegs17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, Teacher! Lily Evans Potter, The Golden Trio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: In efforts to help her son make friends, while wanting to help mold the next generation of witches wizards into kind, smart, and accepting people, Lily opens her own magical nursery school, where adventure, learning, and lots of love ensues.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Lily Evans Potter absolutely adores being a mother, she’s adored having the opportunity to stay home with Harry these last three years, while James finished his healer training. However, Harry’s getting to be quite the independent little wizard, so Lily spends some time looking for other things to do while he plays, while still wanting to make sure her only child gets proper social interactions as Fleamont and Euphemia had done so brilliantly with James before her. So, one day, the idea for her magical nursery school in their more than large enough home is born. She’s always wanted to be a teacher, and Harry is thrilled at the idea of getting to make so many friends, it’s perfect.

“Harry, my darling little fawn, are you excited for your first day at mummy’s new school?” Lily asks him that morning.

Harry hangs his head and pouts “I guess.”

Lily cups her son’s cheek. “You guess? What’s up, sweetheart, you were so excited before I tucked you in last night. Remember, you get to see Ron and Neville every day, won’t that be fun?”

“Uh huh, and I like sharing my toys, but now I have to share  _ you.  _ I don’t know if I’ll like it.”

Lily smiles “Oh, is that so? Well, I’m sure that’s going to be hard, but you’ll get used to it. Besides, it’s only three hours a day, Harry. That leaves you lots more hours of the day with me  _ and  _ dada all to yourself.”

“Oh okay. That’s good. But mummy, you forgot Moomy and Padfoot. Dada always makes me share with them because they’re best friends, like me and Ron.” 

Lily laughs, her son has a point. “When did you get so smart, Harry James?”

“He gets it from you, love.” James says.

“Yes, and thank heavens for that.” Lily teases.

“Hey! I’m not a bimbo, Evans!”

“Didn’t say you were.”

“Dada? Do you  _ have  _ to go to work?” Harry pouts.

“Afraid so, m’boy. But I can’t wait to hear all about your day at school. You’re going to have so much fun.”

“But I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too, Harry. So, so much. You be a good little prongslette for mummy, and I’ll see you  _ so  _ soon.”

Harry nods, crying a little. “Okay. Bye Dada! wuv you!”

“Love you more, little man. Have the best day, my little family.” James says kissing his son and wife goodbye.

“Come on, little fawn. It’s time to get you ready for our big adventure.” Lily says, and Harry’s eyes light up.

“Yes please! I wanna see my friends!” He squeals, and Lily grins, Harry really is her tiny, precious version of James.

Molly Weasley and Alice Longbottom arrive early and Harry is so excited to see his friends! “Hi Ron! Hi Neville! Hi mummy’s best friends.” He says.

“Hello Harry, you look very handsome.” Molly says, and Alice just waves while Ron and Neville run up to him.

“Harry, why don’t you take your friends to the playroom, you remember where it is, don’t you?” Lily says. 

“Yes Mummy! “Come on guys, I want to show you my favorite toys.” He says, leading the way

Meanwhile Lily starts talking to her friends. 

“Thank you both for trusting me with the boys. As you can see, Harry’s thrilled.” She says 

“Of course dear, there’s no one else I’d want teaching Ron, you know that. And you’ve done such a wonderful job with Harry, he’s a lovely little boy.”Molly says.

“Likewise, you’re the only adult Neville trusts to, besides family.” Alice chimes in.

“I promise you these little cuties are going to have so much fun, they’ll barely notice you’re gone.” Lily says happily, and she starts to realize, she’s just as excited as Harry.

XXX

“Hello my magical friends. I’m Miss Lily, I’m so excited to spend the day with so many lovely children. And so is my little Harry, sweetheart can you wave so everyone knows you’re their friend?” 

Harry waves and all the little kids smile. They go through everyone’s names and then get to draw pictures of their family.

“Can I sit here? I don’t know anyone.” A little girl says to Harry.

“Sure. What’s you’re name. I’m Harry, that’s Ron and Neville.” Harry says 

“Hermione, but mummy says that’s hard, so you can call me Mynie, If you want.”

“Oh ok.”

“Did your mummy and daddy go to Hogwarts, Mummy says everybody learns magic there when they’re big.”

Hermione shakes her head “No, they can’t do magic.”

“My aunt Petunia can’t either, but she’s mean. Are your mummy and daddy mean?”

Hermione laughs. “No, they’re the best.”

“Oh! Cool!”

A few moments later Harry proudly shows his friends his drawing.

“This is my family. That’s Mama and Dada, see he wears glasses too, like me. And then there's Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot. Mama and Dada’s best friends in the whole world. They visit loads.”

“My Mummy and Daddy are friends with Harry’s too. Everyone in my family has red hair just like me.” Ron offers.

“Mum says I look like her, but Gran says Dad. So, I don’t know.” Neville chimes in.

After a while, it’s time for snack and Harry insists on sitting in this new group of four. Hermione tells them that her parents are teeth doctors and they all think it’s silly, but are intrigued.

“Dada’s a healer. That’s a magic doctor. But he mostly helps people like uncle Moomy, he has a special booboo, he’s my favorite because he always has chocolate.”

“I have six siblings. All brothers. ‘Cept Ginny.” Ron says proudly

“I don’t have any.” Hermione says

“Neither do I, or Neville, but Neville has a toad.” Harry says.

“His name is Trevor.” Neville adds.

“I like that.” Hermione giggles.

Before long it’s time for pickup, and Hermione runs up to Lily quickly “Miss Lily?” She says, shyly.

“Yes, my friend.”

“Am I the only one without magic parents.” Hermione says seriously.

“Kind of, the only one out of your classmates, but guess what, I don’t have them either, and most people think I’m pretty good at magic.”

Hermione grins “Really”

“Of course, you’re a very special little girl, Hermione, don’t ever forget that, okay?”

Hermione gives her teacher a hug. “I won’t! Bye miss Lily, bye Harry!”

XXX

“So, did you have a nice day, sweet boy?” Lily asks

“The best day, but I’m  _ so  _ sleepy.” Harry yawns

“I bet, do you need a nap?”

“Mhmm, and snuggles.” 

“Of course, come here love. I want to talk to you first.”

“Am I in trouble?”

“No, I’m just so proud of you, you’re such a kind and friendly little boy.”

“Mummy?”

“Yes Harry?”

“I want you to be my teacher forever.”

“Forever, don’t you want to go to Hogwarts and have Uncle Moony for a teacher?”

“No Just you.”

“Okay then, sleep tight, my little love.” Lily says, and Harry falls asleep immediately.

XXX

An hour later, James gets home, two hours early.

“James, what are you doing home so early, what a lovely surprise.” Lily says kissing him.

“St Mungos had a surprisingly empty schedule in my department. Plus, I missed you two a little too much.” James replies.

“Harry’s going to be so excited to see you!”

“How was our boy, did he get up to any trouble?”

“He was brilliant. He’s such a friendly and helpful little boy, I’m very proud of him.”

“He make any friends?”’

“Yes, he talked to Hermione, that sweet little muggleborn who’s parents I met in muggle London?”

“Is she pretty? Does he like her? Do I need to start my book of wedding toasts?”

Lily laughs “James Fleamont Potter, our son is  _ three.” _

_ “ _ I know Lils, but he’s a Potter. We fall fast, you know.”

“Don’t I know it. Anyway. Harry says he wants me to be his teacher forever, isn’t that darling?” 

“Adorable.”

“Looks more like his dad every day.”

“He wears his glasses much cuter than I do.”

“He loves that they make you look alike. He’s very proud to be yours, as am I.”

“It’s a wonderful thing you’re doing for our boy and all of these kids. I’m so bloody proud of you.”

“Thank you, love. I adore every second of it.” Lily says kissing her husband. 

A few minutes later, Harry wakes up, rubbing at his eyes. “Dada?” He mumbles 

“Hey, little man. Did you have a good day at school?”

Harry grins. “The best day ever.”

“See? I told you that you were going to have so much fun.”

“Can we get an animal, Daddy? Neville has a toad.”

“Maybe, but not a cat. Your dear old Pads might get very annoyed.”

Harry giggles “Why? He’s not a  _ real  _ dog, he’s a sometimes dog.”

James smiles, bless preschoolers and their total honesty “This is true.”’

“Dada! You wanna see what I made at school?”

“You bet I do!”

“Look! It’s us, our family. Me, you, Mama, and Uncle Moony, and Uncle Padfoot.”

“That’s beautiful, my boy. Can I keep it in my office?”

Harry’s eyes light up. “Ooooh, yes please!”

“Thank you, Harry. My goodness did I miss you, and your mum, I bet you two had quite the adventure while I was gone.”

“We really did, but nothing beats when it’s just me and my boys.” Lily says hugging her husband and son. It’s certainly wonderful being Miss Lily, but being Mama is absolutely just as wonderful.

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

In the two weeks since starting at his mothers magical nursery school, Harry has already changed so much for such a little boy. He’s always been a sweetheart, but he grows more compassionate by the day. He’s also becoming a leader amongst his classmates, constantly helping and encouraging them. Lily loves watching her son’s abundance of personality develop, and loves getting to know the unique personalities of all her students. Unfortunately, Harry has been confused about his new friend Hermione’s parents and how nice they seem, considering that the only Muggles he knows are the Dursley’s ,who are cruel to him and his parents at every Evans family gathering.

“Mama?” He says one morning a few minutes before his classmates are supposed to arrive.

“Yes, my little fawn, what is it?” Lily says, she’s always encouraging Harry to ask questions, especially when he has this perplexed look on his face that reminds her so much of herself.

“How come Aunt Petunia hates us?” Harry wonders, looking somber.

“Oh baby, she doesn’t. She’s just not a huge fan of magic, that’s all.” Lily replies, kissing Harry’s forehead and trying her best to mask the heartbreak.

“But Hermione’s mummy and daddy can’t do magic. And they’re not mean. It doesn’t make sense.”

“Hermione’s parents, are very proud of her. Tuney was always jealous of me.”

“What’s that?”

“It means she was mean and angry that I could do magic.”

“Oh, that’s not nice.”

“It’s not, but we’re special, you, me, and your dada, you know that, right?

“Mhmm.”

“Good, now, let’s get ready for another magical day, okay?”

“Okay, love you mama.”

Lily ruffles her son's messy hair. “Love you more, Harry James.”

“Can I go play until my friends get here?”

Lily smiles. “Of course you can.” She says, so grateful that her son is incredibly resilient.

A few minutes later, Lily watches as the children are coloring the letter A for the letter of the week. most of the kids work slowly and are very careful, but Seamus is clearly a scribbler.

“Seamus,” Lily inquires sweetly, “Friend, do you remember what I said about staying in the lines when we color?” 

Seamus nods “Yeah, but Ms Lily, this way is faster.”

“Life isn’t a race, little one. One day when you’re big, you’ll like not being in such a hurry all the time .”

“Oh okay.” Seamus says, starting to take his time.

Lily smiles “See? Look how pretty it looks.”

“It does look prettier.”

Lily continues to make her way to all the students and smiles when she notices Hermione’s finished her coloring and has moved on to writing capital A’s one the back of the paper in exceptionally neat print for a three year old. 

“You have very pretty handwriting, Hermione.” Lily says proudly.

Hermione grins “Mummy has been teaching me letters at home. She says I’m smart for my age.”

“She’s right, you’re very smart.”

“Really?”

“Of course. You’ll make an exceptional witch one day.”

“I like magic, yesterday I made my tea party set float.”

“I used to do that at your age. I was rather fond of tea parties. Don’t ever lose your imagination, sweet girl.”

“I won’t, I like playing pretend.”

“That’s good. I’m going to go look at everyone else’s drawings now, but if you want I’ll use yours to show the other children when we’re done.” 

“Yes please!” Hermione says, her eyes lighting up.

“Okay. Thank you for letting me.” Lily says, thinking about how much of her younger self she sees in this wonderfully kind, brilliant girl.

Lily then turns her attention to Harry who’s coloring and showing his friends how to hold their crayons and stay in the lines “No Neville, hold it this way.” He says, and Lily smiles, she loves the way Harry has taken his friends under his wing, so intentional in trying to help them, just like his father. She can only hope that Harry continues to inherit the things she loves most about James, all the while staying true to his already wonderful personality.

“Thank you for being so grown up and helping all of your friends, sweet boy.” She whispers in her little one’s ear.

“I like helping people, Mama, it makes me happy.” Harry says proudly.

“Good, I hope it always does.”

“It will, you and Dada are always helping people and you’re grown up, so I will too.”

Lily’s heart swells “That’s wonderful Harry, I’m very proud of you.”

XXX

A few hours later, Harry is happily recalling the events of the day to his father, who as always, listens very intently. That’s Lily’s favorite thing about James’s relationship with Harry, he’s always curious about his son, always finding new ways to help Harry engage with the big world around him.

“Today we learned the letter A, and mummy told everyone about people who can turn into animals like you and Padfoot. Ani-nevermind it’s a big word.” Harry says, glancing at his lap.

“Animagi, Harry, we’re amnimagi.”

“Yeah! That word! Can I be one someday?”

“I don’t know, it’s very difficult magic, Harry. It also takes a very, very long time to learn.”

“But Daddy, I wanna help Uncle Moony too!”’

James’ heart swells, Harry’s kindness is something he will always be proud of.“You already do, little man. Uncle Moony tells me all the time. You’re a big help.” 

“Oh, good.” 

So what else did you do today?”

“Ate apples and peanut butter, and then played dragons, oh and Hermione taught me tea party. It’s fun.”

“How come you and your mum get have all the fun without me, huh, kid?”

“We can have a tea party tomorrow with real tea and everything!” Harry says animatedly!

“I think that is a wonderful idea, Harry. What do you think, Evans? Do accept our son’s gracious invitation for tea?”

“Absolutely I do, tea party it is, my darling boys!” Lily says, smiling 

After Harry goes to sleep, James tells Lily about his day at work at St Mungos on the chronic illness unit, and she tells James all about her students with the proudest smile on her face.

“You have to be the best teacher on the planet, I’m convinced.” James says.

“I’m not, I’m just a girl who loves her students, really.” Lily says, a little too humbly.

“I know, but that doesn’t make you any less exceptional.”

“I suppose it doesn’t.”

“Always being modest, you are.”’

Lily smiles, resting her head on James’ shoulder. “Well, we can’t all be as confident as 7th year quidditch captain James, now can we?”

“Oh god, I was a real tosser wasn’t I?”

“Only a little, you’re sort of hot when you get cocky.”

“Hmm, I miss those days, we couldn’t keep our hands off each other, now we’re an old married boring couple.”

“I do too sometimes. But then I think about Harry and how he’s the most delightful, brilliant, kind, and funny little boy in the whole universe and I wouldn’t trade being his parents for anything. He is our greatest accomplishment.”

James smiles, kissing Lily on the forehead “I couldn’t agree more, darling. We are the luckiest parents in the world.” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! I hope you liked the first chapter. It’s been quite a bit since I wrote a multi chapter fic, so on need lots of ideas... feel free to let me know if there’s something particular you’d like to see from the story. Thanks.


End file.
